


The Boat Party

by lavenderpetals13651



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: Quinceys finally finished his book! He's rented out a grand ship to have a party on to celebrate. what kind of shenigan will ensue? Aka tora being a little shit and getting his due from poppy
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	The Boat Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kinda half wrote this months ago then picked this up. I'm sorrrrrrrrry! If you want a middle or a continue tell me in the comments otherwise this is only a one shot <3 . If you got advise leave it in the comments too. Okay so votes are in. People want me to finish this fic. I'll be darned. Didnt think people would like it. I did edit it today and am brainstorming middle and end parts to write tomorrow. So far I got Poppy getting ready (middle) possible attempt at me describing party even tho I've never been to one (middle) , toras reaction end? Let me know what you think in the comments love you guys (platonically ) also I'm writing on my phone still forgive me if it's bad. All indents and everything I gotta do by hand.

"Come on" Quincey yelled beckoning the others to follow him up the ramp to the dock. He had booked a private yacht for his book release party. There would be three days of festivities. First day would be friends and family (excluding daddy dearest). Which was today, and he was excited to show everyone the yacht.

It had taken months to take Mr. Lambs late wife's novel and rework it into the perfection it was now. Poppy, Tora and Quincey had pulled multiple all nighters for deadlines. They’d stay up working through the night, furiously typing. Of course they’d have multiple cups of coffee and energy drinks to spare. Quincey and Tora planned on splurging on some down time playing the new monster hunters game on the switch after the party was over in between breaks of the books. 

Quincey giggled to himself. Looking back it was pretty funny, all this frustration led to this amazing outcome. He was so proud. He left that horrible company that robbed him, partnered with Giant goldfish publishing, and had the time of life. He made new friends in the process too.

_“I can’t wait to do it all again_!” Quincey thought to himself. He had already been brewing ideas on his newest novel. His next one was going to be about a police detective that was secretly a were cat and ...

Something bumped into his back. Knocking quincey out of his thoughts. 

“Oof,” Poppy said, rubbing her nose while in the other hand holding her suitcase. She had come prepared with all the essentials including her party dress from her birthday and some heels. " _I just hope I don't get sea sick_ " Poppy thought while waiting for Quincey to continue forward. 

“Stop gigglin’ to yourself and walk!” Tora demanded.

"Bobby you okay?" Tora asked.

"Yeah I've never been on a boat before super excited! I can't wait to wear my birthday dress again!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I still think ya'd look good in my room in ur birthday suit instead. " Tora flirtatiously teased.

Poppy blushed "Oh hush you!" She knew he didn't mean it. Tora knew she was still a virgin and was uncomfortable with the idea of sex. However, he was sweet and willing to wait till she was ready. Unlike a certain trash bag julri. Tora just liked to tease her. He thought her reactions were cute. 

"Um, guys what's the hold up?" Eredene asked turning her head around from walking with Jacob. Eredene had been on a boat before, her family used to go on summer vacations on cruise ships when she was little. Her favorite memories of such were the Disney ones. Jacob was a nervous sweaty mess. He already looked sea sickand they weren't up the dock yet. Eredene was trying her best to distract him. It wasn't working very well. 

"We're coming!" Poppy answered, moving around Quincy to hurry up. Her cheeks a little red in embarrassment. 

Tora muttered under his breath next to Poppy's ear "damn right I'd have you cumming." He teased her again. Her cheeks turned more red and she slightly struggled to keep her professional composure.

" _Why is he teasing me so much? Were around other professionals from quinceys connections_." She thought glancing behind them at said connections. Even in her irritation she knew it was all in good fun. " _He's probably just anxious to be around them too and is acting out._ " She thought.

Poppy walked down the yachts aisle to her rooms door and used the key card quincey had given her and everyone earlier to get in. She closed the door, walked over to the bed and flopped on it. She still had several hours till the party even began to be set up.

_"I wonder what I should do in the mean time?"_ She thought.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. 

"Poppy, open up it's me." A voice a lot like Tora's called. She got up and walked over to the door opening it with a smile. 

"Yes, Tora?" Poppy asked curious as to what he wanted. Tora looked down and fidgeted. Poppy's smile faltered for a moment. 

"You okay?" Poppy asked actually concerned for him now.

"Eredene mentioned I mighta made yah uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize. I was just teasin. Your just so cute flustered up. " Tora said while looking at the ground.

Poppy smiled, he was obviously being vulnerable and that was sweet. However poppy knew he was just teasing. She wasnt too bugged by it. Poppy shook her head. 

"You're silly Tora I knew you were just teasing" she said with a big smile.

" Why dont you come in and we hang out for a bit before the party, we got time?" Poppy asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The party had been a hit. Everyone enjoyed themselves.

Poppy stood by the edge of the railing looking out towards the beautiful moonlit reflected sea. Tora came up behind her. 

"Beautiful " Tora said.

"Yes it is." Poppy answered.

"I wasn't talking about the sea, Bobby" Tora said quietly.

Poppy turned around with wide eyes. Looking at Tora's face she could clearly see Tora was looking at her.

"Want me to say it again?" he asked. 

It dawned on her. 

_"That smooth mofo!!!_ " she thought " _He's been teasing me all day. Well two can play at that game."_

  
  


She blushed then said "I think I can do you one better." 

"Really what's that? Because from where I'm standing it be hard to compete." He said while looking at her still. 

She leaned up on her tiptoes, grabbed his face and kissed him. She then proceeded to walk away calmly like nothing happened. While Tora had his mouth open like a fish. Tora eventually closed his mouth, snickered and followed after her. 

Suddenly there was a scream.

"Jacob!" Eredene screamed "I cant find Jacob!"  
  
_"Shit I'm supposed to be working aren't I ?"_ Tora asked himself mentally slapping himself upside the head. 

Poppy rushed to Eredenes side.

"It's okay he's probably still in his room. You know how he gets sea sick. " poppy said comforting Eredene. Eredene, poppy, Tora, and a silently smirking Quincey followed to Jacob's room. Along with some of his work connections. When they got there they discovered the room to be empty still. Quiet whispers spread through out the ship.

One lone lady stepped forward and said " I'm a detective at the Narin police force". Based on the fake get up. Poppy, Tora and Eredene realized they'd been roped into a publicity stunt for Quinceys new book unknowingly. 

Quincey stepped forward spoke "you can expect thrills and chills like this one in my new book coming out next year. I hope you liked the sneak peak!" 

Eredene approached quincey and asked "So where's Jacob?" 

"Oh he got too sick so he got off and went home back when we first got on. Orginally I paid someone to play dead but they didn't show so it worked out. " quincey responded nonchalantly. 

"And you didn't tell us?" Poppy asked irritated.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if you knew, now would it?" Quincey stated. 

Quincey went back to his guest giving his closing speech to the party goers. Soon everyone filtered off except Poppy, Tora, Eredene, and Quincy himself. 

"Well I hope you guys had fun." Quincey said finish packing his stuff to leave. 

"We did thanks for doing this Quincy!" Poppy said. Tora just grunted in agreement knowing Quincy would understand. 

"Yeah it definitely was fun! We will have to up our game for the next book party!" Eredene said smiling. 

Quincey laughed " Sounds like a plan!" They got off the boat and all headed home. 


End file.
